


Bed Buddies

by gxubicle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Writing, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxubicle/pseuds/gxubicle
Summary: Peridot never intentioned herself to be lying in bed with none other than Lapis Lazuli. Never had her mind came to this conclusion: Lapis, breathing heavily and her legs spread, and Peridot, holding her still and kneeling her in between her dress. Yeah, not THAT conclusion.





	Bed Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my stars I'm so sorry I'm writing sinny for adorable characters
> 
> Make sure to read.the.tags! This contains sexual action, and I don't wanna go over every single detail on how this is gonna turn out. This is entirely short and I planned on writing something longer, but got lazy and left it like this. I hope you enjoy, even if my writing isn't good! XD
> 
> Edit: WOAH I GOT MORE THAN 100 HITS AND 10 KUDOS OMG--- And in only a couple of hours!! Wow! Thank you for reading!! :DD

Lapis breathed out Peridots name, her legs failing at each side. Peridots knee wedged itself in the cloth of her silk dress, her only focus is on Lapis's face scrunched up in pure bliss. Peridot knew she was doing something good, because by the looks of it, Lapis is enjoying this too much. Peridot removed her knee, only to press her palm against her wet patch. Lapis moaned her name again.

"Peridot..." She breathed, suddenly folding her legs around Peridots waist seductively. She put a hand to her face, her mouth opened and drooling. Peridot twisted a finger down there, causing Lapis to moan once more.

The drool hanging from her mouth made Peridot remove her finger, and came up to shove it in her mouth. This was good..? To be fair, Peridot had no idea what she's doing. All she wants is to hear Lapis continue to scream, yelp and squirm all night in this cramped barn they call home. That's all she wants. To even hear her beg.

Lapis sucked on the finger, circuling her tongue on the tip. Peridot blushed immediately, everything warming inside her body. She couldn't tell what it was, and it drove her mad. She's Peridot, a smart gem who should understand everything! But here, Lapis makes her question if she really is a gem assigned to perform for Yellow Diamond, even if she's one of the Crystal Gems now. Is this what humans do for fun? Cause this is what Peridot would love to do everyday: have Lapis under her arms in pleasure, to wake up next to Lapis, to kiss her all night.

But this is new. So very new, isn't that unbelievable? Amethyst never tried anything like this before. It seems to be abnormal, to gems anyway. Peridot found this deliberately absurd, but it seemed right too. Does that make sense? Of course not. Peridot has no mind in what she's doing.

Lapis continued to suck intentionally, opening her eyes to only stare back at Peridot. Yeah, this isn't gonna end soon.

Peridot lifted up her dress, digging her hand back up there to see what ever she's doing. Lapis, was apparently wet, and oh my stars. In the middle, what Peridot would assume is a vulva, is the thing that made Lapis shutter so much. Lapis was shaking, so much, and her patch drippings increased coming out the more Peridot stared.

Curious, Peridot examined closer, inching her head close then opened her mouth. She let her tongue graze over it, making Lapis do a silent cry.. Peridot grinned, flicking her tongue gracefully over the wetness once more. It didn't have taste, nothing. It was like water, only slicker and stickier. Which is an odd thing to Peridot. Again, what is she doing?

Lapis shivered when Peridot did it again, only to press her dress more upward to reveal her stomach. "Peridot..." She whimpered, her palms clenching in the uncomfortable hay underneath harshly. "Peridot...come up from there..."

Peridot struggled for a moment. She wanted her to stop? Silently, she obeyed, climbing out of the skirts and glancing up at Lapis who leaned on her elbows. She held her hands before her, motioning Peridot to get in them. Confused, Peridot came closer, only to be yanked from her seat to be straddled on Lapis's lap.

She gasp, steadying her hands on Lapis's shoulders as she positioned them more comfortably. Their eyes met.

"I want to give you something in return." She said, gripping Peridots hips and rubbing them in circles. She blushed.

Then they kissed, Lapis having a chance to taste herself on Peridots tongue. Peridot thought this was weird yet awesome at the same time, but gave in, tilting her head so they can move in sync. Lapis, being sneaky, grabbed Peridots arse and rubbing it, sometimes squeezing it too.

Peridot gasped, rocking her hips forward. Lapis moaned. "Oh, do that again..."

Dazed, Peridot raised a brow then grinded her front with Lapis, making them both groan. It felt spectacular. She did it once more, faster and harder. Sparks of pleasure were sent up her back, making her arch and wrap her arms around Lapis's neck to keep balance.

Lapis shivered, rocking their hips into each other over and over. She even pushed upward, holding them up with her right hand as she humped Peridot with extreme excitement. She ignored Peridots low warning to slow down and slammed their hips together, making her shut her mouth as she let out a noise, unable to speak.

This felt too good, the humping and the wetness, and Lapis's dress that brushed in between her legs. The cloth with her pants made her want to tear them apart.

Peridot suddenly felt something build up inside her, something that needed to be released. She grabbed her stomach, slightly pushing it seeing if something would occur. She couldn't explain the mutual feeling, it felt cramped and mad.

Finally, after a few thrusts, she came. It was wet and drenched in her pants, and she scoffed to herself after it cause a huge mess in her. 'Gotta clean up again...' she mused to herself.

Lapis laid lazily before her, her arms resting on each side as she relaxed under her arms. The orgasm seemed rushed, and Lapis was dealing with the tweaks of her stomach. Peridot pecked her lips softly, smiling when Lapis groaned. She knew she wouldn't entirely fall asleep, considering their situation, but it looked as if Lapis would attempt in doing it.

So, Peridot climbed off of her lap gently, turning to leave. She was going to assist Lapis is a blanket, after she had one hell of a time. She returned minutes later, with a silk blanket in hand and some towels. She knew what towels are used for since she's been living in Stevens bathroom for some time months ago, and decided to steal some of his supplies when she left.

She covered Lapis with it after she laid beside her, giggling and poking their nose together. They may not sleep, but it seems like Lapis wanted to rest her eyes. Peridot snuggled against her, wrapping leg around her waist before resting her eyes as well.

* * *

"Lapis! Peridot!" A voice called below them. Lapis shuffled in the blanket, lifting her upper body to see who was speaking. Steven, dressed in pajamas with the look of an animal, grinned up at them. He waved his hand rapidly. "Did you forget I would be having a slumber party with my best buds?"

Lapis smiled and Peridot ran down to get to Steven. "Steven! You would not believe what happened last night!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Oh boy.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Can't you believe it? My first smut! Wowzers!


End file.
